Total Drama Parodies
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Come and listen to your favorite Total Drama characters sing their own versions of your favorite songs! Suggestions are accepted! Second song, Walk Like A Man by the Jersey Boys Cast, now called Walk Like A Woman. Me no own the original songs. On hiatus.
1. TDA and I

**I saw a few of these and decided to do one. Except I'll only update this when I have complete writer's block. So don't expect it too often. This first song is a parody of 1985 by Bowling For Soup. In other words, I don't own the song, just the parody. This can be sang by, well, anyone, since it's kind of Heather bashing. Ignore the horrible title of the parody; I'm uncreative like that. xD**

* * *

TDA and I

(Woohoohoo)

(Woohoohoo)

Heather just hit the wall,

She never had it all,

Insulted everyday,

No guy to call her "babe,"

Her dreams are out the door,

And she's not even twenty-four,

Couldn't even get one man,

What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be real famous,

She was gonna be a star,

Always in the plane's first class,

Never in the losers' part,

How she acted on TV,

Made her a lot of enemies,

Looks at her suckish life,

And nothing has alright since-

She became a jerk,

On Total Drama,

She's even despised by her mama,

She hated Gwen, too,

And Lindsay,

She sang crappy music on TV,

Her brother, now in high school,

He tells her that she's not cool,

But she's still preoccupied,

With how she acted on TD, TD, TDA and I!

(Woohoohoo)

(TDA and I)

(Woohoohoo)

She's big first class bitch,

She ruins people's lives,

Gwen's diary, but she didn't think,

Gwen would fight fire with fire,

She was on top, then, BAM!

She lost and still had no fans,

Thinks she'll get a hand,

But they'll ship her off as soon as they can.

Where's the short shorts, made of snakeskin?

And who's this "Al" guy, who thinks he can win?

She says, "He can't charm me," but she's falling in reality,

What happened to control, and winning?

(She didn't want to fall in love!)

She became a jerk,

On Total Drama,

She's even despised by her mama,

She hated Gwen, too,

And Lindsay,

She sang crappy music on TV,

Her brother, now in high school,

He tells her that she's not cool,

But she's still preoccupied,

With how she acted on TD, TD, TDA and I!

(Woohoohoo)

She hates her friendless life,

When did being mean, make competing suck?

And when will she stop falling, somebody catch her,

Please make it stop, stop, STOP!

(And let her take back when she-)

She became a jerk,

On Total Drama,

She's even despised by her mama,

She hated Gwen, too,

And Lindsay,

She sang crappy music on TV,

Her brother, now in high school,

He tells her that she's not cool,

But she's still preoccupied,

With how she acted on TDA and I!

(Woohoohoo)

She became a jerk,

On Total Drama,

She's even despised by her mama,

She hated Gwen, too,

And Lindsay,

She sang crappy music on TV,

Her brother, now in high school,

He tells her that she's not cool,

But she's still preoccupied,

With how she acted on TD, TD, TDA and I!

* * *

**So, what do you think? I guess I'll take suggestions… Anyway, I tried my best on this, so review! Review and I'll give you virtual five dollars. Jeez, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll be virtually broke…**


	2. Walk Like A Woman

**Currently, this is my third or fourth favorite song. I suggest that Duncan and Gwen fans hit the back button. In the GxDxC triangle, I'm on Team Courtney (unless you bring Katie into it, talking' to you, Cereal!), but I don't think Duncan should get Gwen or Courtney.**

**And, to fit it into the song, "wo" in "woman" is said quickly! Okay, I'll stop babbling.**

* * *

Oo wee oo wee oo walk,  
(walk, walk, walk, walk),  
Oo wee oo wee oo walk,  
Like a woman!

He made you cry, cut you down to a small size,

Cheating on you with your brand new friend,  
But c'mon now, sister, give him up now he won't miss ya',  
The world isn't coming to an end!

(I'm sayin') Walk like a woman,  
Talk like a woman,  
Walk like a woman now, hun,  
Duncan's not worth,  
Crawling on the earth,  
So walk like a woman now, hun!

Oo wee oo wee oo walk,  
(walk, walk, walk, walk),  
Oo wee oo wee oo walk!

(You need to) Walk like a woman,  
Fast as you can,  
Walk like a woman from him,  
You'll show the world, you're so over him girl,  
And walk like a woman from him!

Oo wee oo wee oo walk,  
(walk, walk, walk, walk),  
Oo wee oo wee oo,

Walk like a woman,  
Like a woman!

* * *

**Not a long song, I know. I'm just making it clear that I'm glad that Courtney is getting over Duncan 9sadly, for Alejandro). To ****Coolgirlwithglasses****, your request is being worked on so don't fret.**


End file.
